Nightmare
by shinigami no widy
Summary: pernahkah kalian mengalami mimpi buruk..? mau mendengarkan ceritaku tentang mimpi buruk terahir ku..?


**Dislaimer ® Masashi kisimoto**

 **Warning : typo, gaje, abal, dll**

 **Don't like don't flame**

Dan yang terahir ini dia jeng,,jeng,,jeng..

 **Nig** **ht** **mare**

 **SASUKE POV**

Malam yang ramai dan menyenangkan sepertinya karna ini adalah malam natal yang biasanya dirayakan sebuah keluarga dengan mengelilingi pohon cemara yang dihias semedikian rupa. Namun tidak untuk pria berrambut raven satu ini. Malam ini tak berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya malam yang buruk baginya. Ia sangat ingin memejamkan mata namun ia terbayang akan malam-malam sebelumnya yang ia lalui. Semua mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menemani setiap tidur malamnya yang membuat dirinya berada dalam ketakutan?

Hey wajar saja seorang uchiha juga merasa ketakutan mereka hanyalah manusia biasa juga. Mereka juga punya rasa takut namun kebanyakan dari mereka gengsi untuk mengakuinya namun berbeda dengan saat ini sang uchiha buingsu satu ini ia sudah menyingkirkan egonya ia mengakui merasa ketakutan ia bahkan mendatangi beberapa psikater untuk membicarakan masalah mimpi yang menghantuinya setiap malam namun kebanyakan dari psikiater itu ia anggap tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya buktinya sampai saat ini ia masih mengalami mimpi buruk.

Entah untuk malam yang ke berapa sekarang ia mencoba membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata tak butuh waktu lama untuknya tertidur dan menyapa dunia mimpinya.

Gelap. Ya ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa gelap.

 _Tap.. tap…tap…._

Ia mendengar langkah kaki namun ia tak bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba merangkak mencari sesuatu benda yang dapat membantunya melihat dalam kegelapan. Namun naas yang ia temukan bukanlah alat yg bercahaya namun sebuah spatu fantople yang menginjak tangannya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak namun suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokanya ia mencoba menarik tangannya namun ia tak bisa. Keadaan yang semula gelap gulita menjadi memiliki sedikit cahaya. Ia bisa melihat sosok seorang pria yang menginjak tangannya. Ia mendongak menemukan sebuah belati teracung di depan wajahnya posisinya yang semulamerangkak kini dipaksa untuk mendongak mengangkat kepalanya, duduk bersimpuh. Menatap sosok gelap yang menodongkan senjata padanya. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut hanya gelap yang ia lihat. Denan sekali hentak tiba-tiba pria itu menikamnya dengan belati itu. Tepat di jantungnya ia tercekat tak dapat bersuara ia tersedak udara. _A.a..a...a.._

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..._

Ia berteriak bangun dari tidurnya memegangi dadanya yang ditikam oleh pria tadi. ' _Hah.? Apa tidak ada? Haah...hanya mimpi lagi rupanya..'_ ia bangun dari ranjang empuknya menuju kamar mandi. Ia memenuhu bathubnya dengan air meneburkan dirinya mencoba mendapatkan ketenangan ia berendam memejamkan matanya mencari ketenangan ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat hingga ia merasa ada tetesan air di keningnya .berfikir air itu adalah dari sowernya ia hanya mengabaikannya ia tetap diam terpejam. Namu tiba-tiba ia merasa mencium bau anyir. Ia mengusap keningnya dan melihat tanganya dan ternyata itu adalah darah. Ia melihat kesamping kirinya dan ternyata disana terdapat seorang pria. Sosok yang sama yang selama ini menghantui mimpinya. Matanya membulat sempurna terkejut dengan adanya sosok pria yang kini hadir nyata disampingnya. Ia mencoba menghindar namun sia-sia. Sebelum sempat ia beranjak kepalanya sudah di tekan ke dasar bathub. Ia menggapai-gapai berharap mendapatkan sesuatu untuk berpegangan agar bisa mengangkat dirinya keluar dari siksaan air yang membuatny tak dapat bernafas. Namun _crass,,,,_ belati tajam menjilat pipinya, menggoreskan luka yang panjang menorehkan aat pada wajah maha karya tuhan yang indah itu _fuahhh,,,,_ ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Menjambak rambutnya… kering? Apakah tadi itu hanya mimpi. Apakah ia tadi tertidur di bathubnya . sudahlah ia lebih memilih untuk beranjak,memakai elana boxernya dan menggeser kaca diatas washtafle untuk mengambil obat penenang. Namun saat obat itu sudah berada di genggamanya saat ia menutup kaca dan menatap lurus kedepan _hah?_

Ia meraba pipinya yang terdapat goresan memanjang dari dekat hidungnya hingga hampir menapai telinganya "bu..bukankah tadi hanya mimpi?" ia mundur. Menjauh dari kaca merasa frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengguanakan celana boxer yang tadi sempat ia gunakan sebelum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin ia berjalan dengan tergesa menuju pintu hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sesosok pria berpakaian gelap yang memegang sebuah belati menatapnya seraya menyeringai. _Klek..klek..klek..._

Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya namun sia-sia karna pintu itu terkunci. Ia berbalik dan saat itulah ia melihat sesosok pria yang selama ini hadir di mimpi buruknya.. pria itu duduk di atas nakas di sebelah ranjang pria berrambut raven itu. Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Otaknya buntu semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya seara berturut-turut membuatnya tak mampu berfikir logis lagi. Bahkan mulutnya yang terbuka itu tak mampu mengeluarkan kata apapun. Dadanya sesak, seakan dililit oleh tali tambang dengan kencang. Sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di atas nakasnya berjalan menuju jendela yang menghubungkan antara kamar sasuke dengan taman bunga. Sosok itu melihat keluar jendela. Sasuke yang seakan melihat peluang ia berlari menuju nakasnya mengambil sebuah pistol magnum andalanya yang ia taruh di dalam laci pertama nakasnya, "kekekeke... senjata murahan seperti itu tak kan berfungsi pada ku..hem.. tak peryacaya?lakukan saja." Ucap pria misterius menembakkan pelurunya kepada pria misterius itu namun sialnya pistol itu kosong. "apa..?brengsek" umpatnya seraya melemparkan pistol itu ke sembarangan arah. Pria misterius itu berbalik dan menjulrkana tangannya yang tampak sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Ia membuka enggaman tangannya dan dari situlah berjatuhan peluru yang seharusnya berada dalam pistol yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia campakan. 'sial. Bagaimana bisa?' pria misteris itu terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mangsanya yang menurutnya lucu itu. Sasuke meraih katananya yang menempel di dinding yang tentusaja bukan hanya sekedar hiasan dinding. Ia memajukan diri mencoba melakukan serangan pada pria misterius itu. Namun bagaikan melawan raksasa, katananya –yang ia yakini memiliki ketajaman yang mampu memotong leher orang didepanya ini dengan sekali tebas—patah hanya karena mengenai belati milik pria itu dalam keadaanya yang masih syok karna fakta itu ia tak sadar jika pria itu sudah membalikan katananya dan menusuk perutnya dan sedikit menggesernya kearah samping, menimbulakan luka sobek yang mengerikan, mengucurkan darah segar yang terlampau banyak ia ambruk.. tertumpu pada lututnya hingga wajahnya mencium lantai kamarnya. Ia masih tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya perlahan tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tak akan ernah terbangun -sayup ia masih bisa mendengar tawa pria itu semakin mengecil hingga ia tak mendengarnya lagi karna pandangannya sudah gelap sempurna.

 **NORMAL POV.**

Seorang seurity yang megawasi kamar majikannya terbellalak kaget setelah melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri tuannya melakukan sappoku* dan ambruk dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

 **THE END.**

 **Ollah minna-sama, terimaksih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaa fic didi-chan yang gaje ini. Ada yang minta precuel gak? *ngarep***

 **Jangan lupa review ya. Biar didi bisa memperbaiki kekurangan didi daalam menulis fic. Makasih .**


End file.
